


Pass the Universe

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Large Women, Size Difference, Size Kink, That Old Universe Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: If there's one thing Greg Universe knows, it's how to keep a Diamond happy. Sure, three of them at once is a challenge, but it's not like this is the first time he's been the show's unsung hero.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Greg Universe, Greg Universe/White Diamond, Greg Universe/Yellow Diamond
Series: Smutty Shorts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Pass the Universe

Pass the Universe  
-by Drace Domino

“Really, Blue, I can’t believe how long you’re taking.” Yellow Diamond gave a heavy sigh, and braced her chin on the back of her hand. With a bored look on her face, she offered a huff in indignant fashion. “I wouldn’t have agreed to let you go first if I’d known.”

“Oh, I’m...I’m sorry, Yellow, it’s just...it feels so wonderful…” The response that came from the somber Blue Diamond was filled with an almost uncharacteristic hope, the voice of a gem that had only just started to smile again. With her legs spread wide and a tiny figure rapidly moving between them, the blush that overtook her cheeks came with a sweet expression of contentment. One that had been so rare for so long not even Yellow could force herself to put an impatient end to it. “I promise, it won’t be much longer…”

“I’m quite happy going last.” White Diamond chimed up from the other side of Yellow from Blue, holding her fingers to her chest and looking as regal as ever. “No doubt our human friend will enjoy my flawless form the most, and I wouldn’t want him to feel rushed with such an important task at hand.”

The three diamonds continued to casually chat amongst themselves, all while they sat there on the floor of White Diamond’s throne room. Each of them exposed and bare, smiling and content even if it was in their own strange way. From Blue Diamond’s confessions of how glorious she felt to Yellow Diamond’s only barely restrained impatience, to White Diamond continually chiming in with thinly-veiled allusions to how superior she was to the others. And while they chatted, all the way on the floor below a single human hero worked to keep them happy.

“...hoo, boy, I really have my work cut out for me,” Greg murmured to himself. He didn’t bother trying to keep his voice low, so it didn’t seem like the Diamonds actually listened to him anyway. So long as he was there doing his duty - namely, tending to their enormous pussies that loomed over him like blue, yellow, and white doorways - the trio seemed happy. “Well...everyone’s gotta do their part, I suppose!”

He might not be a Crystal Gem in name, but Greg Universe was bringing peace to the galaxy by sexually servicing these barely-docile dictators. At that moment he was pressed up against Blue Diamond’s smooth slit, standing with his feet pressed to the inside edges of her pussy and stretching high up, massaging the throbbing blue clit above him. He buried his face against the folds and gave her long, wide slurps to keep her happy, and while he did so the diamond’s juice soaked his beard and the rest of his naked form. Diamond pussy was bigger than he remembered, but the celestial trio themselves weren’t too different from Rose. They liked to be catered to. They liked to be worshipped. And they just couldn’t get enough of a cool guy in a band.

“Ahh…!” Blue Diamond interrupted her conversation with the others when her climax finally arrived, her clit trembling as Greg licked her to a point of release. Her cheeks went flushed and even Yellow and White could feel a surge of pleasure ripple through the air, riding on Blue Diamond’s unique powers of reverse empathy. Her orgasm was powerful but admittedly brief, and her big, blue breasts hadn’t even stopped swaying by the time she spotted Yellow Diamond moving a hand outward.

“That’s enough, Blue, it’s my turn!” The impatient warlord demanded, plucking Greg right from the other Diamond’s folds and moving him over towards her own. She spared Greg a passing glance as she set him on his feet before her, and her hand lowered to spread her pussy, showing the amber folds beyond. “You know what I want. Give it to me!” She paused, quickly remembering the many lessons on decorum she had gone through over the past few weeks. “...please. And thank you.”

“Well...since you asked nicely.” Greg murmured, and stepped towards that large, stretched pussy to do what Yellow was craving. The sheer scale of the diamonds made penetration pretty much impossible, but thankfully for the heroic hunk they all seemed to get their motor running in different ways. While Blue Diamond loved having her clit worshipped Yellow was all about getting cummed inside by a human - even if the amount of cream he could shoot was little more than a few drops to the significantly larger creature. With one forearm bracing against the soft yellow wall Greg slid a hand down to his rod, squeezing at the throbbing unit and slowly starting to pump back and forth.

“Ohh, I’m so excited! It’s so, so, so wonderfully dirty!” Yellow, despite her stern demeanor, was filled to the brink with enthusiasm. She clutched the arms of Blue and White, practically giggling as she squirmed back and forth in place. “He’s going to cum! He’s going to shoot it all inside of me! Perhaps it’ll even get me that...what do humans call it?”

“Knocked down.”

“Yes! Ohh, I can hardly wait…!”

Greg just chuckled, and kept pounding away at his unit, all while basking in the heat and the scent of a massive yellow cunt. The excitement in the air was heavy, and even though the ladies were too big to properly fuck, it was undeniable that servicing them was fun. When his climax finally hit he shot a few streaks of cum just inside of Yellow’s pussy - so shallow inside of her that the natural curve of her folds made it drip outside nearly immediately, yet still enough to send the diamond into a convulsing orgasm. She had a real breeding kink, that one, and just a few drops of human spunk were enough to send her into fits of howling release, her hips rocking back and forth and her eyes going crossed in delight.

“Sheesh, and I thought Rose liked it when I came insi-oof!” Greg wasn’t allowed to finish his thought by the time the next greedy hand picked him up, lifting him into the air once more and swinging him to a flawless white pussy. Looming tall above him, White Diamond stretched her nethers with her free hand and pinched Greg’s body at the waist with the other, quirking a brow as she regarded the human. Though her voice was the usual egotistical and haughty tone, there was still tremendous excitement there - the sound of a creature only just discovering the joy a human could offer her hole.

“Are you ready?” She had the common sense to ask, quirking a brow at the naked, bearded, chubby human. “I’m going to push you inside deep this time.”

Greg blinked, gazed at the ivory pussy he’d be calling home for the next few minutes, and offered a tiny shrug. Being stuffed into a giantess’ hole was hardly the wildest thing that happened to him since meeting Rose.

“Sure, why not?” He asked, and then pointed across the room to where the things he brought from Earth were still waiting for him. “Just push a few sodas in, too, okay? It gets hot in there!”

Appeasing the Diamonds was by no means an easy job, but there was no one more qualified to do it than Mr. Universe.

The End.


End file.
